6 scond story
by ashetaka
Summary: a 775word story explaning 6 sconds in a war


6-second story: WAR

They ran towards us, their eyes glazed with the rage their trainers put in them.

"My prince you must run!" Haski was in his war armor; he turned his horse toward the advancing army. The army looked as if it was a wall of green and brown, pushing toward my army, whom looked like a line of silver arrows.

My mind was blank and Haski's warning didn't quite register in my mind, the question "why?" kept repeating in my mind, echoing in the noises around me. Time seamed to freeze, moving in slow motion. My solders killing the enemy, and being killed. _Why?_

I remembered my mother earlier that morning, begging me to stay home and not be part of the butchery. Than my sisters also begging me to stay home, for they didn't want me to brought home dead. Haski had to help me to calm them down, for I had made-up my mind. I was going. _Why?_

Entering the armor room they fitted me with light but strong armor. In the stables, found me a fully trained horse that would shield me in battle. _Why?_

Than I remembered just an hour ago, when my father stood before the solders and me. Giving us a speech on why we were here, to die for our country, or to be victorious and live with glory , being heroes. _Why?_

My father looked so strong, and confidant on our troops' power and courage. But know we were struggling to stay alive, being killed at the hands of the merciless creatures. _Why?_

Earlier that day I pictured my self at the top, stronger than the rest, the battle would up my status. Making me famous as a king, but now I know that this war might kill me. _Why?_

I knew that the horse would protect me as I got on, that morning. The horse was trained for war, I could tell for when they put the armor on him he held his head high and pranced about in the courtyard as he weighted for me to find a suitable sward._ Why?_

I Came out of my daze due to the potent smell of blood that was in the air, every thing was tuned-out, and I could only hear my rapidly beating heart and heavy breathing. My armor felt heavy on my shoulders, I was quivering from fright. I had not been trained for live combat, only too protect my self in case of a forced entry, or attempted elimination. My mother would not allow just an ordinary teacher to come to train me; she had to have a "specialized personnel", which I think was just after the royal reserves. So I spent countless hours standing around prating kendo and karate. _Why?_

My head was screaming "RUN YOU FOOL! RUN BEFORE YOU'RE KILLED!" _why? _But my body couldn't move, I was too terrified by the beasts that had clamed confrontation on my father's realm. The beasts were neither human nor animal. They had horrid green faces, which seamed to be covered in scales that oozed a brown slime when they made a musicale movement, if they had any, in their ugly mugs. The repugnant things stood up-right their black eyes trenchant their enemies, filling them with fear. _Why?_

_Why?_ I saw one of those monsters coming toward me, his sward held high, his shield, with his motherland's crest on it (an ogre head with it's flesh rotting off it's face), down low._ Why?_

I heard a voice in my head not of my own, "why? Why are you at this place? What do you do, at this moment that the monsters are coming after you?" the voice was saying this so fast I could barely under stand it, "the beast that thyne be seated upon is skilled for this, not you young prince." Than I realized who the voice was coming from and I knew I _had_ to run.

The voice was still speaking in rapid phrases, and my mind was still asking "why?" as the "imp" swung and my horse reared and came crashing down on crushing it's skull, snapping it's spine, forcing it to cease all movement, the brown ooze, came out of it, like a thick brown version of blood, and mixed with the blood of my comrades. Its stench filled the air surrounding the war horse and me, again the horse reared, but that time I lost balance and fell off, the last thing I remember was the black war horse bolting away, battering all of the creatures in its path.

My head slammed into the ground and I blacked-out.


End file.
